Bonecas de Luxo
by LaTekila
Summary: Diamantes são os melhores amigos das garotas e elas farão tudo para terem quantos puderem! Quatro OCs empenhadas em curtir ao máximo seu último ano na escola.
1. Cap 01

Os saltos rubros do novo modelo de Louboutin marcavam a cadência que se perdia na algazarra de sons que infestava a estação de trem em Londres. A feliz dona dos cobiçados peep toes empurrava um carrinho com três malas vermelhas assinadas por Louis Vuitton e passou pela plataforma cinco e um quarto como se nada houvesse no lugar dela. A jovem bruxa orgulhava-se em dizer que só usava estilistas trouxas, desde os óculos até o chaveiro da bolsa. Não dava a mínima para a briga de bruxos e trouxas, convivia sem problemas com estes e, bem, todos sabiam que grandes estilistas bruxos faziam questão de se consagrarem na mídia trouxa como forma de provar que eram realmente bons. E seu closet estava acima de qualquer guerra idiota.

Severine Sullivan não estava muito feliz ao voltar para a escola desta vez. Normalmente ela apreciava muito o começo de um novo ano letivo como uma oportunidade para exibir as novidades que adquirira nas férias. Já era tradição sua causar frisson em cada volta às aulas com a última novidade em magia estética e iniciar as mais delirantes fofocas sobre a alta sociedade de toda a Europa. Este ano, porém, era seu último e ela sabia que seu pai a quereria casar depois da formatura. Era uma garota cosmopolita e independente, não suportava a ideia de ter de se casar apenas para manter uma tradição familiar e seu pai simplesmente não compreendia seu lado: já a ameaçara de perder a herança se não se submetesse ao que ele chamava de destino e nenhum de seus aliados parecia interessado em interceder por ela. Severine sempre conseguia o que queria, mas o último ano finalmente chegara e ela já esgotara suas esperanças.

- Bonjour, ma chèrie. - Moschino. Cheap and chic. Ou "cheap, but chic", como costumava dizer para a única pessoa de seu círculo social que não fazia questão de gastar pouco em um perfume. Charlotte estava certa. Seus perfumes combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele e seu estilo, eles completavam sua personalidade de um modo incrivelmente perfeito. E ela não precisava sair por aí exibindo marcas. Uma pessoa que participava das caçadas promovidas pelo Duque da Cornualha tinha moral suficiente para usar essência de visgo do diabo em um jantar de gala.

- Bonjour, mon amour! - O sorriso de Charlotte era mesmo contagiante. Ela não conseguia simplesmente parecer neutra, seus sentimentos transbordavam, era passional e sincera. - Sabia que seus peitos estão cada vez maiores?

- Wee! - Ela deu pulinhos. - Sei. Vou virar atriz pornô! - era uma garota de cabelos mais vermelhos que realmente ruivos, tinha a pele muito clara e parecia saída de uma pintura de Vargas. Usava uma sandália vermelha com um grosso salto, uma saia de cintura alta justíssima e uma blusa de pequenas mangas bufantes, contrastando descaradamente com o sex appeal do visual.

- Afe!

- E aí, passou as férias em Paris de novo?

- Não, eu estive na Áustria. Só passei por Paris na volta, para dar uma olhadinha nas novidades... Sabia que vem uma garota nova para a escola? Uma loira aguada chamada Illiana Kiranova.

- Russa?

- O pai dela é. Vivia com ele, mas resolveu vir morar com a mãe inglesa... Parece que a mãe dela ganhou uma grana como repórter e ela está se achando a nova jetsetter... Para você ter uma ideia, ela faz marketing pessoal ajudando instituições de caridade...

- Ah, deuses! É daquelas que tira foto com criancinha?

- Exatamante!

- Bom, essa já é da Grifinória, não vai nem arranhar a nossa moral...

- É, se ela for para a Grifinória estamos sossegadas, ninguém do nosso nível vai nem dar bola para ela. Ainda mais porque, de grifinório, já basta aquela malinha sem alça do Potter. Mas e se ela cai na Corvinal?

- Ahh... Mas ela é inteligente?

- Isso eu não sei. Mas paga de boa aluna, filhinha perfeita...

- A gente vai ter que dar duro para acabar com ela. Imagina uma corvinal loirinha, boazinha, virgenzinha e com uma pitadinha de sotaque russo... Vai ser a novidade do ano! Imagina a cara do Malfoy!

- Charlie, Charlie... Ainda encanada porque ele não te chamou de novo?

- Ah, Sevvie... - Charlotte suspirou – no fundo eu queria mesmo...

- Não deixe isso virar uma questão de honra para você. Quantos homens você já não tem em suas mãos? Outro dia mesmo o Profeta publicou que sua família tinha recuperado a fortuna porque a "jovem Lady Ashcroft foi vista saindo carregada de sacolas da Goldwand Avenue, o maior centro de compras de luxo da comunidade bruxa"... Haha! Desencana, meu amor, ele é um tesão, mas é só mais um!

- Não é isso. É que... Sei lá... Eu prefiro ter a opção de dispensar meus pretendentes! - Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Vem, vamos entrar que já está quase na hora. Você viu Mira?

- Não... Ela já deve ter entrado.


	2. Cap 02

O funcionário da estação ajudou-as a colocar a bagagem no trem e Severine deu-lhe um galeão. Sozinha em um vagão estava a pessoa que procuravam: era uma garota longilínea, a pele queimada pelo sol e os cabelos castanhos, muito lisos, ostentavam uma comprida franja que encobria suas sobrancelhas. Trajava uma roupa tipicamente trouxa: uma saia jeans muito curta e surrada com uma camiseta justa com um colorido desenho de motivos litorâneos. Nos pés, trazia um tênis abotinado e tinha muitas pulseiras de conchinhas atadas ao pulso. Mira Jennessa Montgomery tinha os olhos fixos num ponto e balançava levemente a cabeça. Charlotte olhou questionadoramente para Severine, que lhe respondeu:

- Ela comprou um Dream Madrigal, olha lá no pescoço dela!

A garota trazia uma gargantilha com um pequeno cone que brilhava em várias cores. Apesar de não ter nada nos ouvidos, Charlotte percebeu que Mira estava ouvindo música vinda do seu musicário, um artefato mágico que fazia as vezes de um MP3 trouxa.

- Wow! Eu preciso de um desses também! É interessante para a gente que viaja bastante, não?

- Pois é!

Severine abriu a porta da cabine e Mira voltou-se para elas, tocando com a varinha em seu musicário para desligá-lo.

- Charlie! Sevvie! Que saudade, amigas!

- Já vi que você passou as férias na Grécia de novo!

- Ah, eu amo o mar! O mar e os peixões que ele traz! - Ela riu.

- Hmm, já vi que tem fofoca boa por aqui!

- Nem te conto, Charlie! Encontrei um mergulhador... E um vassurfista... E um caçador de dragões marinhos... Ah, e ganhei uma medalha de vassurf!

- Você está ficando boa com a vassoura, hein? Mas, conta aí, bonitões?

- O caçador era um gaaato! Simplório, tadinho, mas com um corpo! Cicatrizes em lugares estratégicos, moreno dos olhos azuis e com uma pegada... Ui! Já o mergulhador estava pesquisando a fauna marinha para um novo livro. Cara super cabeça! Passei um tempão com ele, mergulhamos muito... E o vassurfista foi aventura de verão, vocês sabem como é, né? Loiro, sarado, boboca, machão... Mas um tempo muito bem gasto! - Ela riu – E foi ele que me deu o musicário! Uma gracinha... E vocês?

- Bom, eu estava contando para a Charlie, fui para a Áustria esse ano. Ainda não tinha ido lá, mas é muito bom! Você ia adorar, Mira! Cada lugar maravilhoso... Óperas, palácios, museus... Eu amei! Não tive tanta sorte quanto você na caça, mas valeu a pena! Só peguei um loirinho aguado, meio sem graça, mas ele conhecia bem os lugares, tinha muitos contatos legais.

- Loiro aguado! - Charlotte riu gostosamente – Eu acho engraçado, Sevvie, você não é muito chegada a loiros, mas está sempre pegando um, né, Lady Marmalade?

- É... No fim das contas é mesmo! - Severine riu. Ela tinha a pele de um tom chocolate do qual se orgulhava imensamente. Seu pai viera da República de Camarões acompanhando a esposa, que, na época, era embaixatriz da Inglaterra. A filha foi um feliz resultado da mistura genética: a pele negra, os lábios carnudos e os cabelos encaracolados como os do pai, os olhos cor de mel e o corpo curvilíneo da mãe. - Mas e você, Charlie, loiro, moreno, careca? O que fez nas férias?

- Xiii, fiquei por aqui mesmo este ano...

- Ficar em casa, para você, geralmente significa ser convidada para uma caçada com a família real! Quanto tédio, né?

- Aff, Mira, foi só uma vez! Foi uma reunião geral com todo mundo que tem títulos e coisa assim...

- Falsa modéstia é uma merda!

- Tonta! - Charlotte riu – Tá bom, não foi tão ruim ficar por aqui... A gente foi à estreia de uma nova versão de "O Anel dos Nibelungos" e William estava lá com a família... Mas eu não me meto com ele, não, se você quer saber. Fico no meu lugar.

- Mas você é da nobreza. Não é questão de ter dinheiro ou não e isso você sabe melhor que qualquer uma de nós. E outra: seu título é herdado, legítimo, ninguém tem o que falar.

- Mira, paquerar o príncipe está fora de cogitação, ok?

- Ok, prossiga sua narrativa!

- Certo. Meu irmão veio para cá e nós fomos passar uns dias na cabana de caça em Stratford. Eu gosto de lá, é supercalmo e bem fresco. Depois passei uns dias em Whitby, claro. Parkinson não larga do meu pé! Mas foi legal, ficamos na casa de praia dele. Ele anda carente... Me levou fazer compras e chamou um pintor para fazer meu retrato! Ficou legal! Eu estava com um vestido marrom, com chapéu e Cheshire no colo! Ficou muito legal, mesmo! Eu queria colocar em casa, mas ele fez já com a intenção de colocar no escritório particular dele... Mas ele disse que na próxima oportunidade mandará fazer um meu com as insígnias de Condessa de Scarborough.

- Wooow! Que classe! Você tirou a sorte grande, Charlie, Parkinson é um luxo!

- Pois é...

A conversa foi interrompida por batidinhas tímidas na porta.

- Podemos sentar com vocês?

Eram duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa, deviam estar no quarto ou quinto ano.

- Hmm, Charlie? Mira? Acho que não!

- Mas...

- Não! - Severine dispensou-as rudemente, com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Aff, será que elas não podem simplesmente procurar alguém da turma delas?

- Da Lufa-Lufa, ainda por cima! Acho que poderiam ir para a Grifinória pela coragem de pedirem para sentar com a gente!

Elas riram por um momento, mas logo foram interrompidas por mais batidas na porta. Severine preparou-se para levantar e dar uma resposta mais clara às garotas, mas deparou-se com uma figura que conhecia de outro lugar: os tablóides.

- Posso sentar-me com vocês? - Perguntou Illiana Kiranova numa voz suave.

- Claro, querida! - Era a oportunidade que queria para investigar aquela sonsa.


	3. Cap 03

- Obrigada. - Seus cabelos eram de um louro dourado, lisos com uma delicada ondulação nas pontas e seus olhos de um azul claro e transparente. Ela tinha as faces coradas, devia ter corrido para pegar o trem, pois ele já apitava avisando da partida. Seu perfume – Severine suspeitava de um Cacharrel – era doce e inocentemente floral. Ela trajava um cardigã Lacoste e uma comportada saia plissada off-white combinada com meias três-quartos e sapatos de couro marrom. "Patética", pensou a morena.

- Eu sou Severine Sullivan e essas são minhas amigas, Charlotte Ashcroft e Mira Montgomery.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-las. Eu sou Illiana Kiranova. - O sotaque não deixava dúvidas de onde ela vinha, mas Severine fez questão de perguntar.

- Muito prazer, Illiana! Você é nova por aqui, não?

- Sim, cheguei de Moscou há um mês, vim morar com minha mãe, Miranda Carey. Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar dela, ela era jornalista do Profeta Diário, foi promovida a editora. - Ela falava displicentemente, como se não se orgulhasse disso.

- Hmm, não creio que tenha ouvido falar... E vocês? - Severine mentiu.

- Não que me recorde... - Charlie respondeu como se tentasse lembrar, enquanto Mira balançava a cabeça negativamente. - Mas não somos leitoras muito assíduas do jornal...

- Pois é. Não damos muita importância para o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com as outras pessoas... - "En gard, bitch!", pensou.

- Ah, não? - ela tinha um leve tom de decepção – Pois eu sempre leio os jornais, eu gosto de saber o que está acontecendo para poder ajudar, fazer a minha partezinha para tornar a vida das pessoas melhor... - "Touchée!"

- Que gesto bonito, Illiana! - Mira teve de fazer um esforço hercúleo para não soar sarcástica e Charlotte segurou-se para não rir. - E o que você faz nesse sentido?

- Eu tenho ajudado orfanatos com doações. Desde que cheguei aqui comecei a procurar instituições para continuar o trabalho que fazia quando morava com meu pai...

E a recém chegada continuou por longos vinte minutos dissertando sobre seus adoráveis protegidos, sobre como ela era querida na capital russa, as homenagens que recebeu na mídia local e tudo o mais que poderia dizer.

- E vocês, o que fazem por aqui?

- Hogwarts é um internato, só saímos para as férias e para o Natal. Nas férias... Bem... Eu costumo viajar bastante, mas este ano fiquei por aqui mesmo. A Grã-Bretanha é um lugar incrível, especialmente para quem tem certos... privilégios... Ano passado, por exemplo, passamos, eu e minha família, uma semana na cabana de caça em Chingford com a família real. Nos divertimos muito. Você me parece uma moça de classe, Illiana, seu pai tem títulos? - "Ela sabe se exibir quando quer", pensou Mira, lembrando-se do que Charlie dissera há pouco sobre a caçada com o Duque.

- Não... - Foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu pronunciar. Não esperava dar com nenhum nobre em Hogwarts.

- Ora, não seja modesta, Charlie! Conte a ela como foi a estreia de "O Anel dos Nibelungos"! Ah, Illiana, Charlotte é filha de Lorde Aaron Ashcroft, Conde de Scarborough, amicíssimo do nosso príncipe Charles. Ela esteve com ele e os herdeiros na ópera, mês passado. Você deve ter visto nos jornais...

A família Ashcroft estava falida há três gerações e o atual Conde de Scarborough nada fizera para melhorar a situação – se contentou em seguir o exemplo de seu pai na reação à bancarrota: embebedar-se e dormir o dia todo. À Condessa cabia manter as aparências e ela o fazia magistralmente. Conseguira uma certificação de patrimônio histórico para o palacete em que viviam, o que garantiu a família inalienabilidade da moradia e um completo processo de restauração pago pela Coroa. Ela guardava ainda várias jóias da família longe dos olhos do marido, que tinha o sórdido costume de usá-las como moeda para comprar vinhos. A mãe de Charlotte era a pessoa que ela mais admirava no mundo: uma mulher elegante e inteligente que soube conquistar a simpatia de muitas pessoas importantes e dar-lhes segurança quanto a seu lugar na sociedade. A filha lhe confiava tudo e nada fazia que a mãe desaprovasse. Desde seus namoricos de pré-adolescente até seu amante mais poderoso passaram pelo jugo da matriarca. A despeito da situação financeira precária de Charlie, as amigas adoravam exibir seu status.

- Pois é, foi um evento... surreal! - ela deu uma risadinha que insinuava muito mais do que verdadeiramente ocorrera.

- Que bom. E... a escola? Como é? - Finalmente conseguira algo para desviar o assunto.

- Ah, Hogwarts é uma escola bem democrática...

- O que Mira quer dizer é que está cheia de sangues-ruins!

As garotas riram-se.

- É! A escola foi fundada por quatro grandes bruxos que eram muito amigos, a despeito de suas opiniões contrárias. Por isso os estudantes são divididos em quatro casas: Corvinal, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Você com certeza ficará em uma dessas duas últimas, querida. Elas dão prioridade para... como direi? Nobreza de espírito... Pessoas como você, que gostam de se ocupar com a vida alheia. - Ela poderia ter dito "ocupar com o próximo", mas preferiu usar algo mais inadequado.

- Ah, vai ser muito bom ter pessoas que pensam da mesma maneira, assim terei muitos bons amigos.

- É, vai ser ótimo! Pena que não sobrará muito espaço para que a mídia destacar suas boas ações, já que você provavelmente vai ser colega de casa do famoso Harry Potter, que você obviamente conhece dos jornais...

- Ah, sim... Minha mãe me falou sobre ele. E vocês, a que casa pertencem?

- Sonserina... - sorriu sarcasticamente Severine, indicando a si mesma e Charlotte.

- E Corvinal. - completou Mira. - Aliás, olha a hora! Vamos por nossas vestes!


End file.
